DJ Pon-3
DJ Pon-3 or Vinyl Scratch'The spelling "Pon-3" is used in Hasbro's announcement of the 2012 Toys R Us exclusive toyline. Previously, in the There's a Pony For That commercial, they used the spelling "Pon3". "Vinyl Scratch" is the name that was used at the Hasbro booth at the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2012 it was spelled "Vın̈yl Scratch" in a reference to the popular 1980s film ''This Is Spın̈al Tap'. Alternate spellings and names fall under coverage of the fan community and require reliable third-party sources. are the fan-given names of a unicorn who performs as a disc jockey in Suited For Success and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. The character also appears in the There's a Pony For That commercial and other promotional material.__TOC__ Depiction in the series ]]During the opening of Rarity's first fashion show in Suited For Success, a unicorn pony wearing purple tinted sunglasses appears for a brief three-second moment, operating a turntable with her magic. She also makes an appearance in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 as the DJ for the party after the wedding. Pinkie Pie pulls her from under the table and helps her spin the vinyls. At one point, she lifts her glasses, making her eye color visible for a brief moment before closing her eyes, nodding to the beat. Her cutie mark is the mirror image of two bridged eighth notes. Color While DJ Pon-3's coat appears white in her first scene, a layout artist on the show noted that the character model's coat color is actually a very pale yellow, specifically the 24-bit hex triplet #FEFDE7.Layout artist Nayuki discussing the CMC and DJ Pon-3, archived locally. This is more clearly seen in the episode, "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2". Her coat color in the DJ Pinkie Pie game is the same, while her Playful Ponies toy is white. Her eye color is also revealed in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 to be Moderate cerise, similar to Rainbow Dash's eye color. Depiction in promotional material DJ's name is mentioned in the Equestria Girls commercial where it is pronounced "dee jay pon-three." The video also references bronies and other online Friendship is Magic phenomena. Her name was later spelled in the "There's a Pony For That" commercial. Her brief appearance at a turntable in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 was featured in several advertisements and other promotional material, such as a computer wallpaper. One of the Flash assets on Hubworld's website depicts her, when the Flash file is decompiled and its assets are rearranged, with magenta irises underneath her purple-pink glasses.Hubworld site, DJ Pinkie Pie game. Retrieved 2012-05-29 Merchandise First party On 11 February 2012, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page announced that a DJ Pon-3 toy would come out in Fall 2012, as part of the Toys 'R' Us exclusive pack. DJ Pon-3 was called a "fan favorite." DJ Pon-3, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. Second party WeLoveFine sells several fan-designed T-shirts and other merchandise featuring DJ Pon-3, the titles of which sometimes refer to her as Vinyl Scratch. Gallery :DJ Pon-3 image gallery'' Notes References See also * * *List of ponies sv:DJ Pon3 Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Musicians Category:Female characters Category:Fan-named ponies